Katsuki's Playlist
by ChokoStyle
Summary: Yashiro found the CD that Ren's was listening while having trouble as Katsuki...


Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat and any of the songs...

Author's Chat: Here we go, again with another one-shot.

This story was on my mind for a little and kept pestering me...now that I have the excuse to write my thesis for college graduation, I can secretly write my stories, too...Well, I just need to be careful not to mix everything! I can totally picture the professors faces if they'll start to read about Ren, Katsuki and Cain...*lost in the contemplation* Maybe they'll give me full points! XD

I hope you like it. ^^

Side note: the story line is set during St. Valentine troubles...

**Katsuki's Playlist.**

It was again that time of the year. February. Well, everyone could tell "St. Valentine".

Yashiro could not. He sighed, closing another box over full of gifts. How on Earth was he supposed to carry everything alone on Ren's apartment? It was true that he called a delivery service, still...it was already the third trip from the studio, back to Ren's! The guys were starting to feel annoyed, he was good at seeing it, thanks to his experience with The Most Cryptic Man of the Japan.

To everyone else he was "The Most Attractive Man", not to Yashiro.

The box he was trying to close was fighting him back with the full force of the fangirls' gifts: the gifts themselves were so soaked by their dreams of being with Ren, that they became a spiritual weapon that was screaming "Love me, please!" and trying to get out of the box with full rage.

Not that Yashiro could see that scary power. The only thing he could see was his long lost evening, trying to wrap the damn gifts, while _his pupil _was making not a slightly progress with _the girl_.

He sighed, looked at the box in a very grim way, then, after few seconds of preparation, he assaulted the box pushing all his body over it.

The struggle went by for few minutes, then Yashiro won the match.

It was the last box, so he decided to sit for a while, waiting for the guys to pick the rest of the boxes.

Yashiro dropped himself on the little couch of the dressing room.

And then he saw it. The Object of months of curiosity...

Ren's cd player...the one he used during Katsuki's block.

Revelation hit him. A big Cat of Cheshire smile appeared on his face. He was quite scary in that moment, but he didn't pay attention of his own craziness, so immersed in the big Reveal-All-The-Cryptic-Creature's-Secrets Mission. He was becoming even more fangirlish than the fangirl themselves (in fact in the box the power of the gifts quiet down, feeling a fellow in the room, who could accomplish their mission), giving to Ren the most absurd nickname.

Yashiro hands were trembling in excitement... finally he could listen to Katsuki's playlist, as he called the CD that Ren refused him of listen or even tell what song had in it.

He breathed in and out few times before being able to put the earphones in the right place, after he dropped it five times.

He pushed the play button...and screamed because the high volume hurt his ears.

He downed the volume and tried again...

1*_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul__to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_

_Out of his mind away_  
_pushes him whispering_  
_must have been out of his mind_  
_mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head_  
_maybe out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone_  
_while holding his breath half to death_  
_Terrified of whats inside_  
_to save his life he_  
_crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All he knows_  
_If he can't relieve it grows_  
_and so it goes_  
_he crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a worm from a bird_  
_and he crawls like a worm_  
_he crawls like a worm_  
_he crawls like a worm_  
_crawls like a..._

_Out of his mind away_  
_pushes him whispering_  
_must have been out of his mind_

Yashiro was able to understand some of the words, but he was quite perplexed, so he listened to the second song.

2*_ Step out the door and it feels like rain_

_That's the sound that's the sound on your windowpane_

_Take to the streets but you can't ignore_

_That's the sound that's the sound you're waiting for_

_If ever your wold starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_That's where you'll find me (yeah)_

_God love your soul and your aching bones_

_Take a breath take a step meet me down below_

_Everyone's the same our fingers to our toes_

_We just can't get it right but we're on the road_

_If ever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_That's where you'll find me (yeah) _

_Lost till you're found swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love till you hate strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down_

_If ever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Lost till you're found swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love till you hate strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down_

_All fall down all fall down_

_All fall down all fall down_

_All fall down all fall down_

_Lost till you're found swim till you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love till you hate strong till you break_

_Know that we all fall down_

Yashiro was even more perplexed: no wonder he was having such a dreadful expression! How could he regain his confidence if he used this kind of depressing song?

He shook his head and listened to the third song.

3*_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that_  
_time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away_  
_all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away_  
_all of your fears_  
_I held your hand through_  
_all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life_  
_you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that_  
_time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away_  
_all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away_  
_all of your fears_  
_I held your hand through_  
_all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_  
_that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away_  
_all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away_  
_all of your fears_  
_I held your hand through_  
_all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

From bad to worse! Seriously, what that stupid love fool was thinking back then? The forth song at first seemed only a music track, then...

4* _I know who you could be, an innocent who will save me. _

_I know who you could be, another boy who will wake me. _

_Haphazard dentistry and stars will fill me up. _

_And it sounds funny when we kiss, like water drips._

_I know who you could be, a Pagliacci to take me. _

_I know who you could be, a desperado to break me._

_Could you be sure and safe from harm in my dead arms? _

_Poor baby, don't be so strung out when I'm so proud._

_And I'll prepare, I'll rip a page from every book you've ever read. _

_Don't blame me, I had a vision and a whole philosophy on how things ought to be._

Yashiro sighed, hoping the next one was a little less depressing. He was satisfied.

5* _If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,_  
_Be my baby_  
_Ohhhhh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_  
_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_  
_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Ohhhhhh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Be my Baby_  
_I'll look after you_  
_And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_  
_My love she leans into me_  
_This most assuredly counts_  
_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_I'll look after you_  
_After You_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Ohhhhh_

_It's always have and never hold_  
_You've begun to feel like home_  
_What's mine is yours to leave or take_  
_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_You are so beautiful to me _

Yashiro was now caught by the music. Too caught for his own good...but he didn't know that, yet...

6* _All it takes is an honest mistake  
Now I find you here  
__You've been here before  
Tripped up over your shadow_

_Why did you run_  
_Why did you run_  
_When I'm right here?_

_It's all gonna be the same_  
_When you get there_

_Now that we see the signs_  
_Can we walk this line together?_  
_Now that we know it's time_  
_Can we walk this line together?_

_It's late September, and all I remember is you dear_  
_With the falling leaves I get back on my knees to surrender_

_Why did you run_  
_Why did you run_  
_When I'm right here?_

_It's all gonna be the same_  
_When you get there_

_Now that we see the signs_  
_Can we walk this line together?_  
_Now that we know it's time_  
_Can we walk this line together?_

The next song made clear to Yashiro why Ren chose them. They all talked about the mean of love in Katsuki's perpection.

7* _A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But,love remains the same _

_Find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
The city bus sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blurr  
They're all the same_

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same_

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me now  
We shall overcome  
So all that's left is praying_

_But we, should have had the sun  
We could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

_I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_

_I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
as if we could last forever_

_Love remains the same  
Love remains the same _

Yashiro was so stuck by the songs and the realization of their meaning that he didn't hear the door was opening. He didn't hear the door closing either. He was too surprised hearing the next song. It was actually the song he was able to listen a little when the strange chicken guy came to meet Ren. After that, Kyoko's appearance. The song seemed to be prophetic...

7* _Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.__I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_You don't know about my past, and_

_But what do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,_  
_And maybe you could show me how to try,_  
_And maybe you could take me in,_  
_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beating down,_  
_But I always come back for more, yeah._  
_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_  
_When you're laying down on the floor there._  
_So talk to me, talk to me,_  
_Like lovers do._  
_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_  
_Like lovers do,_  
_Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_  
_What do you say,_  
_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_  
_And I don't know much about your world_

There was a long pause after the songs. And then Yashiro was able to feel it...the presence of the Demon Lord. He turned towards the door very slowly, like the prey of the serial killer in a horror movie. And like the victim he was about to scream.

"Yashiro-san...do you mind to tell me what are you doing, exactly?" his frightening smile nearly killed him

"I was...I was wrapping your gifts...and I found..."

"Did you enjoy the songs?" Yashiro gave a too energetic nod, his head almost snapped out of his neck. "Yashiro-san... I suggest to you that next time you ask for permission. Let's go, it's lunch break and Mogami-san asked us to have lunch together" Yashiro nodded again, a little reassured.

He risked his life for his curiosity. Well, it was worth. The Cryptic Man was less cryptic now.

Yashiro inner fangirl was promising to herself that she would search for the title songs. And then he would do a CD and listen whenever Ren progress was so slowly that he risked to die from the frustration. And in a distant future he would tease Ren, blackmailing him to let his and Kyoko-chan children listen the songs...

Ren shook his head. Yashiro had that scary fangirly expression again and he preferred not to ask about it. He was glad Yashiro didn't notice that the songs were all in English...

* * *

Side note, part 2: Here are the songs' title and artists.

1* The bird and the worm – The Used

2* All fall down – One Replubic

3* My immortal – Evanescence

4* I know who you could be – Butcher Boy

5* Look after you – The Fray

6* Together – The Kin

7* Love remain the same – Gavin Rossdale

8* Taking chance - Celine Dion

Hope you liked it! ^^

Thank you for reading!

Ah, I want to ask your opinion: should I write The Pillow Fight II – The Revenge? ^^

And about the 10DaysBonus Thicket, please be a little more patient...That story needs more attention, so more time to be write...Sorry...-.-''


End file.
